No Matter What
by it'sacloudyday
Summary: MitsuxMaya...When Mitsuomi wants to apologize, will he have enough courage to tell Maya that he still cares for her? Now that he's dying, will Maya listen to him?


o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**No matter what**

_Hi, I'm Miho! And I wrote **I will love him till the end, past and present **which is still in the process and has the corniest title. I edited this fic because the grammar really sucked and I hope it doesn't now. So, I'll just sit here while you read this. Enjoy and please review!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_'I'm different now. I don't need her anymore.'_

That was what echoed in Mitsuomi's mind while he was looking outside the window as he watched the rain pour on the concrete structures outside.

He gazed down at his hands which were already calloused from his daily three-minute intense trainings.

The window's wet, limpid mirror reflected his body so he looked at himself. And saw what he saw everyday, the strong, brawny body that he had and his scary-looking eyes.

He looks different compared to what he looked back then.

He's stronger

He's better

Or is he?

_'I didn't kill him, why does she have to hate me like this when I'm about to die…I hope she can forgive me………after everything that happened? I don't think so'_

He went home that night feeling what he felt everyday since that incident….empty.

With nothing to do, he went down to the basement which was out of the ordinary because he never really went down there, in that seemingly dusty cavernous vault.

At a corner, he had noticed a small dusty box which was very peculiar since he hired someone to clean the house including the basement every week and the cleaner was supposed to throw away everything that was in there except his old bike and a bunch of other old appliances.

Even Emi Isuzu, a friend of his who he knew that fell in love with him would be more than happy if he would tell her to clean his place up.

He grabbed the small odd box which was as big as a book and took it upstairs to where he could see it better. He placed it on top of his table and carefully opened it. Inside was a rectangular object which was completely wrapped in newspaper.

Memories, both happy and sad slowly flashed back into his mind and then he had remembered what was inside the box.

He instantly closed the lid back and quickly threw it but after a few minutes of debating with his mind or rather, his heart, he retrieved the box back from the trash bin and thought,

_'Who am I kidding? I still love her and whatever I do; I can't seem to forget her.'_

He opened the box again and removed the newspaper which thickly covered it. It contained a picture frame with Maya Natsume's picture. She looked very beautiful in this picture for she was sweetly smiling and to him, she still looked like a goddess. He flipped the transparent picture frame and saw her scrawny handwriting at the picture's back which read,

_"I love you, Mitsuomi"_

_-Maya_

He looked at her picture again and how he wished that she could say these wonderful words to him again like the way she used to.

He scribbled a few words beneath Maya's note with his pen and said out loud,

"Damn it! I can't control this feeling. I need her, I love her."

He quickly got on his feet and headed straight to the garage to get his car so that he could drive it to her house. The rain was pouring hard and traffic soon made it's presence to be felt.

He was still miles away from her house and after driving for a few more minutes, he soon got impatient. So impatient that as soon as he saw a guy riding a motor bike, he quickly abandoned his own expensive car and hi-jacked that poor guy's ride. Raindrops were hitting hard against his face and he was now soaking wet.

Even though he was completely drenched, he still got to her house.

"This is it….. I can do this…" Mitsuomi whispered.

He opened the heavy wooden gates of the Natsume mansion and surprisingly; it wasn't locked so he walked inside. He saw no one yet and he hoped that no one would see him.

Just when he was about to smack a door wide open, he realized that he couldn't do it… He started to lose hope about Maya forgiving him. And then he started thinking about Maya's surprised face that would turn into an angry one if she would see him. He imagined her, glaring at him with those beautiful sapphire eyes of hers. He can't bear make her cry again. He sat on a nearby bench; his chest began to ache again…. He was dying.

Bearing all the pain, he closed his eyes and thought about the happy memories he had spent with her back then. He was still thinking about his past when somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw her -- the one he loved and cared about, she was holding an umbrella. She spoke a few words, he can hear her but he sure wasn't listening. To him, her voice sounded so angelic, hearing such a sweet voice made him forget such pain.

He stared at her again, mesmerized by her beauty. She spoke again, this time, in a worried tone.

"Mitsuomi….answer me…. Are you ok?"

This time he managed to answer,

"No, I'm not! These past years I've always thought about you and no matter what I do, I can't forget about you please forgive me. Damn it! I love you ever since…. Do you love me?"

_'There, I've finally said it.'_ He thought

Maya looked away. She was startled by his sudden statement and then she said,

"Yes…..yes I love you but--"

She wasn't even done talking yet when he suddenly stood up and pulled her close to him as his hand held on her arm and another at her chin, he pulled her even closer as he tilted his head and pressed his lips against hers. Maya was so shocked that the umbrella from her hand fell down on the ground. He was still the great kisser she knew but instead of kissing him back, she decided to control her feelings for the sake Shin's death. She pulled away and said,

"I'm sorry…I think you better leave."

"But…"

"Don't ever go back again; I don't want to see your face! I used to love you but it was the biggest mistake in my entire life…I'm sorry Mitsuomi but I don't love you anymore." Her words were sharp, like a thousand knives shredding his heart apart.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here." He said as he walked away.

His vision came true. She ended up crying in the rain. He made her cry again.

She doesn't love him, she was still mad.

He went back home feeling empty again. His chest ached once more. He longed for her, her love. He missed the way she would look and smile at him. Her sweet laughter, her soft beautiful hair, the way her body felt, **the way she fitted beneath him** and her lips… her soft lips. He lied on the bed still holding her picture against his face. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She looked so beautiful.

Lightness turned to dark as he whispered,

"If it ends tonight, don't ever forget that I love you."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rain was still pouring the next day; Sunday about 8:45 a.m. Aya received a call from Masataka that Mitsuomi had passed away just last night.

"Onee-chan…" Aya said as she woke her sister up

"What is it Aya?"

"I've got something to tell you…"

"Sure go ahead."

"This might not be the best way to start your morning but its better that you should know."

"What is it?"

"You see… Masataka-sama's brother…. Mitsuomi…He passed away last night."

For a moment there Maya was speechless, nothing came out of her mouth. Tears trickled down her cheeks the instant she heard the news.

"Is that true Aya?"

"Yes I'm afraid it is and Masataka also said that you need to go to his house this afternoon."

Maya kept on crying, tears continuously rolled down her cheeks. She arrived at Mitsuomi's house that afternoon; her eyes were sore because she had spent the whole morning crying.

"I found this at brother's hand by the bed; he was holding this before he died." Masataka said handing her a picture frame.

She flipped it and because it was transparent, she got to read the note that she had written to Mitsuomi years before that said "I love you". Right under her note was Mitsuomi's hand writing which said,

_I love you too, I always did and no matter what you do_

_I'll always love you…till' the end. _

_I know I'll die soon and my only wish _

_Is that for you to know how sorry I am. Please forgive me…_

_-Mitsuomi_


End file.
